


Ассоциации

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: AU, в котором Сквало лишился руки в 18 лет





	Ассоциации

— Каваллоне, ты ползешь, блядь, как твоя Энзо. Идти тяжко?

Вместо того, чтобы ускориться, Дино останавливается, берет шампанское у пробегающего мимо официанта — отсюда прекрасно видно и прокурора, и его охрану. Мышцы и в самом деле приятно ноют, голос Сквало в передатчике низкий, хриплый, каким он обычно говорит «расслабься», «сожмись» и «Дино». Он всего лишь старается говорить тише, но от приятных ассоциаций никуда не деться, так что Дино огрызается беззлобно:

— Не льсти себе. 

С его везением произносит он это ровно в промежутке между словами прокурора о скором окончательном изничтожении мафии на Сицилии и редкими аплодисментами от стоящих в первом ряду. Дино успевает смириться с тем, что в замке дона Россо он больше не желанный гость, но, похоже, его никто не слышал, кроме стоящего рядом дона Риччи, который, посмеиваясь, салютует ему бокалом:

— Самоуверенный болван. Нам же лучше, верно? 

Дино с ним согласен, он искренне не понимает, зачем кому-то заказывать безвредного напыщенного идиота. Но кому-то он, выходит, помешал, раз Сквало, узнав, что прокурор на этом вечере будет, задумчиво прищурился: «Каваллоне, а покажи-ка мне его в естественной среде обитания». Потому сейчас у Дино передатчик в ухе, а в галстуке вместо булавки — камера с микрофоном. Пока дон Россо пафосно рассказывает о созданном им новом благотворительном фонде, Дино кивает знакомым, а дон Риччи шепчет:

— Говорят, хозяин, храни его Мадонна, обзавелся новым поваром, рыбу готовит, — он целует сложенные щепотью пальцы и, заговорщицки подмигнув напоследок, уходит, оставляя Дино одного. Запах из большого зала, куда гостей должны пригласить к ужину после торжественных речей, просачивается и правда волшебный, и Дино вспоминает, что поесть он сегодня не успел.

— У нашего прокурора в охране два идиота. И это хо-ро-шо.

Сразу вспоминается вчерашняя ночь: «Прогнись, вот так, хо-ро-шо», — и Дино чувствует, что у него встает. И вместо того, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, он думает, что Сквало сейчас в его кровати, в одних джинсах, волосы небрежно стянуты в хвост, сосредоточенно смотрит в экран ноута, и, может, уже достаточно торчать здесь, не так часто они видятся, чтобы тратить время так глупо. Сквало как будто читает его мысли:

— Еще немного.

Хриплый шепот прокатывается горячей волной по позвоночнику, и Дино засовывает руку в карман, прижимая уже совсем твердый член. Еще немного — это руки Сквало на его бедрах, жесткие толчки, горячее дыхание. Он не должен так возбуждаться от одного голоса, от обычных, в общем-то, слов, но возбуждается. До такой степени, что ему нужно срочно подрочить, в таком состоянии находиться здесь он просто не сможет. 

Но есть небольшая проблема.

— Как выключить твою камеру?

— Зачем?

— В сортир нужно.

— Ты стесняешься, что ли? Да что я там не видел!

Они возятся на кровати, Дино тянется выключить лампу, а Сквало, еще с короткими волосами, худой, но жилистый, сильный, легко прижимает его к кровати — с тем же возмущенным вопросом. 

— Тогда зачем, раз видел? — Дино высвобождает руку и снова тянется к лампе, но Сквало ловко накрывает ее своей, еще живой, не протезом, в синих пятнышках чернил и заусенцем возле неровно подстриженного ногтя на большом пальце. 

— Ты красивый, — с запинкой говорит он, и уже тогда у него голос с хрипотцой. — Мне нравится на тебя смотреть.

На этот раз он сдается:

— По стекляшке стукни пальцем, два раза, быстро. Включается так же. Осторожнее только, сломаешь — Маммон мне башку свернет. 

В туалете на счастье Дино пусто. Он заскакивает в кабинку, расстегивает брюки и обхватывает ноющий от возбуждения член.

— Признавайся, дрочить пошел?

Приемник, в отличие от камеры, Дино не отключил — банально не подумал о нем. 

— Камеру ты зря вырубил... 

Сквало замолкает, слышно только его дыхание, неровное, слишком шумное для человека, просто сидящего на кровати. Дино толкается в кулак, закрыв глаза, попадая ему в такт. Он кончает быстро и, пытаясь отдышаться, думает, что да, зря выключил.

Поправив волосы у зеркала, Дино снова включает камеру и возвращается в зал, как выясняется, вовремя — прокурор уже прощается с хозяином у выхода.

— На ужин он, выходит, не остается. Пожелай ему хорошей ночи — она у него последняя. 

Шуточки у Сквало как всегда дурацкие. На улице Дино сбегает по ступенькам. Машину прокурору еще не подали, и он останавливается у бортика бассейна со статуями. Когда она наконец выезжает из-за поворота, и фары выхватывают ровную полосу асфальта, Дино, разморенный, не сразу понимает, что с ними что-то не так. Как будто одна чуть впереди другой. Сквало соображает быстрее.

— На землю! — орет он. 

Дино падает, утыкаясь носом в газонную траву. Мотоциклы, не машина, — успевает подумать он. Все происходит слишком быстро: рев двигателей, взрыв, удар по голове, темнота.

— Как босс? — голос у Ромарио взволнованный.

— Его хорошо приложило. 

Приложило его, наверное, действительно хорошо, потому что первое, что он говорит, придя в себя:

— Рыба.

— Каваллоне, сколько пальцев видишь? — глухо спрашивает Сквало, непривычно аккуратно убирая волосы с его лба.

Затылок мокрый, кажется, это кровь, а у Сквало почему-то новый протез, зачем ему протез с семью пальцами, свет из окон машины слишком яркий, цветными пятнами. Дино жмурится и досадливо отмахивается, настойчиво пытаясь объяснить:

— Рыба. Должна была быть вкусная. А я не поел.

Сквало жестко сжимает руку на его предплечье:

— Дотяни до приезда Луса, и будет тебе рыба. Обещаю.

Дино снова отключается, а когда приходит в себя, он уже в своей комнате, на голове плотная повязка, подле кровати — Ромарио. 

Сквало звонит вечером: в охране прокурора и правда были идиоты, прокурор успел насолить не одному человеку, заказ на него дали не только Варии, лишь кретины придя в себя после взрыва беспокоятся, что пожрать не успели, — и Дино понимает, что эту рыбу ему забудут не скоро. Он прикидывает, в каком виде Сквало ему ее вручит, рассчитывать на ужин в ресторане, зная его дурацкое чувство юмора, не приходится. Удочка с пожеланием удачной рыбалки? Аквариум с пираньями? Водный пистолет в форме рыбки? Мягкая игрушка, как у сына экономки, с красно-желтыми тряпичными полосами хвоста и пластиковыми черными глазами?

А вскоре им приходится отражать атаку Бьякурана, и Дино забывает о неудачливом прокуроре и несостоявшемся ужине у дона Россо.

Сквало, как выясняется, нет. На базе Вонголы, где все думают только о тренировках, чойсе, шансах в предстоящей битве, он с невозмутимым лицом протягивает Дино живого тунца с себя размером.

Шутки у Сквало по-прежнему дурацкие, но Дино почему-то никак не может перестать улыбаться.


End file.
